


Eating French Fries Alone at McDonald's

by Orgasmic_Bunnies



Category: original poem - Fandom
Genre: French Fries, Non rhyming poem, Original Poem, Other, Weed, antidepressants, mcdonalds, weird but funny lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 03:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orgasmic_Bunnies/pseuds/Orgasmic_Bunnies
Summary: This is a poem I thought up one Sunday afternoon. It's a little depressing, a lot funny. There are some curse words, mentions of weed, and mentions of antidepressants. This is my first ever post on Ao3, so if you choose to review, please be honest, yet kind. And kudos are always welcome. See end of poem for additional notes. Enjoy!





	Eating French Fries Alone at McDonald's

I feel sour and defeated. Like and old wife with an even older husband. Like a woman who has three ungrateful teenage children. I feel like I am standing in the middle of a circle, with everyone I know telling me to be better.                                          Do better.                                           Care more.                                          Do more.                                               Be more.                                           Ugh.                                               Thank god for weed. It works twice as well as my anti depressant, and costs 1/4 the price.           God, I feel like shit.                               The AC is too cold and I have to pee. Just thinking about the amount of energy it will take to get up, and use the homeless bathroom, makes me want to weep. The Janitor is beginning to give me the stink eye, because I've been sitting at this table for 30 minutes, staring at the wall.                                                          I still have to pee, and now a pregnant woman, with a three year old trailing behind her, is eying my table like a starving man eyes a T bone steak.        Shit.                                             Seriously, fuck French Fries.                Fuck McDonald's.                                 Fuck Sunday afternoons.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonky way it's posted is totally done on purpose, I think it adds artistic flair, and it also helps to add emphasis and pause to certain words and phrases in the poem. Hopefully the poem is easy to read and understand even with the "artistic posting style" lol.


End file.
